One Piece x Reader One Shots
by redheadedpineapple
Summary: -Requests Closed- Oneshots of all your favourite pirates, marines, and revolutionaries from One Piece! Feel free to request characters and/or scenarios! Enjoy!
1. Request Page

You can comment here any characters you want to see a ff about! Make sure, when requesting, to specify certain AUs, what the reader is, previous relationship with the requested character, etc. if you want certain things incorporated. If not, I'll just use whatever I can think of.

Enjoy!


	2. Cheater Zoro x Reader x Sanji

2nd POV

As you made your way to class, you let out a long yawn, followed by a sigh. You really didn't want to be at school today, or tomorrow, or ever, really. You didn't have much of a problem with school itself as much as the people attending it. Particularly a certain green haired boy. You didn't want to confront him.

A while back, you had confessed your feelings towards him, and he accepted and returned those feelings. You two hadn't gone on a date yet, but you were kind of a self-proclaimed couple. Emphasis on were.

Through the crowd, you spotted Zoro, him being quite tall and.. well he has green hair. Your eyes widened, not practicing your lines you mentally prepared nearly enough and panic spread through your body. You sped through the crowd, pushing a bit, ignoring the occasional "hey" or "the hell?" as you finally saw your class. Salvation.

Until you remembered Zoro was in this class with you. Good thing is that you had an hour, at least. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't do anything too obvious in front of other people. So you thought, at least.

You made your way to your seat, sitting down and setting out your notebook. Zoro sat next to you, and gave you a look, his eyes apologetic, guilty, and sad. But you wouldn't let his sad puppy eyes get the better of you.

"I'm sorry," he started. The late bell rang. "But just let me explain I-"

"Today, class, we will be holding a class discussion about whether lying can be beneficial or not. We will begin in 10 minutes. Please prepare your points and side," the teacher anounced.

"I can explain everything, I promise and-" he gets cut off

"Individually, that is," the teacher adds, shooting a glare at Zoro. He nods, acknowledging her request.

He passes a note to you while you jog down some ideas for an argument. She kissed me, you saw I was pushed up against the lockers it says in messy handwriting.

I also saw your arms wrapped around her waist you reply, sliding the note back. You saw his face scrunch up a bit, obviously pained he got caught. Caught- that's it.

I got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, if you'd let me have a second chance. You shake your head and continue with the assignment. You knew it was a lie, too. It was all a lie. You couldn't sleep last night, so you thought. A lot. You realized he never really loved you. But he did care for you. He didn't want to hurt you, so he said he had feelings, too. Now he was trying to make you give him another chance so that he could later break your heart? What was he doing? You were infuriated at him. But, you still loved him.

Zoro's POV

I know it was wrong, I just.. I guess I really was caught up in the moment. Looking back, why did I do that? I didn't really want to, my body acted on it's own, as if I'd lost complete control of it. God, I'm such an idiot, why didn't I just say so? Cause she wouldn't believe me.. or.. maybe she would have. She's pretty understanding- but now it's too late. If I ever had another chance, I'd blew it. I lost her..

**Timeskip 2 weeks**

2nd POV

You haven't talked to him. You flat out ignored him, even going out of your way to block his number and his social media accounts. You sat down with your friends, giggling at your immature raven haired friend.

"Luffy, I don't know how you can eat so much and still be so fit," you laughed.

"I dom't know ei-er, it jush tashtes sho guh!" he exclaims, stuffing food into his mouth.

"I'll agree with that last part, it does taste amazing- thanks, Sanji, for making us lunch today- you really didn't have to," you smile towards the blonde haired boy.

"Thanks, (Your Name)-swan! I am truly blessed by your compliments- LUFFY STOP STEALING FOOD FROM OTHERS!" the cook yells.

You giggle more at your crazy friends. "(Your Name)-swan's laugh is one of an angels! Thank you for blessing me with this sound!" Sanji half-yells, earning another light laugh from you.

Nami rolls her eyes at her friend's actions. "Anyway, guys, it's getting to be Halloween, soon, this Saturday. I'm hosting a party then, wanna come?" she asks.

"Yeah!" you respond, excited. The rest of your friends agree, too.

"Sweet, I'll text you the deeds later mkay?" she confirms, and you all nod.

**Timeskip to the party**

Since it was a costume party, you arrived in a short-ish light pink dress that was tight around the torso and fanned out about mid-thigh. It's sleeves were slightly puffy, and it had fake stitches and blood stains scattered around on it, and to match you used makeup to create more across your arms and face. Your hair was up in poofy pigtails, held in by lacy scrunchies. You wore black see-through leggings and black 2-inch heels to mach.

"Wow, you look great," Nami compliments.

"Thanks, you too!" you reply, cheery. She had a navy blue dress, somewhat similar to yours, but less poofy, with a black belt around the waist, a black hood-robe with golden linings on top. She wore black leggings and 6-inch heel boots, with a fake bow and fake arrows strapped on her back, strap visible from the front, as well.

"Thanks! Now, come on! Let's party!" she giggles.

As you walked into the living room, you saw your friends and some people you'd never met, apparently invited by Luffy. Said boy introduced you to them. One had dark hair, similar to Luffy, and his name was Trafalgar Law. He seemed like he didn't do things like this often, as he looked quite uncomfortable. The other seemed to go to parties.. maybe too much. He seemed to feel right at home, and drank. A lot. He had a head full of warm, bright shade of red locks and was introduced as Eustass... Kid.. Such cruel parents...

Afterwards, you sat down with Sanji and talked a bit. He complimented you, hearts beating out of his eyes. After a while, you figured maybe he was a good person to vent about love a bit without getting hit in the head and told to suck it up and find myself a better man.. I asked him if we could go to a private room to talk, and he agreed, worry glazing his grey-blue eyes.

You sat side by side on the guest bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I- what's wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

"Wrong?! Nothing's wrong with you, why would you think something like that?" Sanji exclaimed. "You're perfect!" he turns to face you.

"I just- I confessed.. to Zoro, and we agreed we were, you know, a thing. Then, the other day, I saw him kissing- no more like making out with a girl in the hallway. What did I do wrong?" you sputtered out, tears falling from your sparkling (Eye Colour) orbs.

A look of pure fury replaced his worried expression. "I'll kill that marimo bastard.. (Your Name), you did nothing wrong. If you ask me, it was all his fault for losing someone as amazing as you," Sanji said, wiping your tears away with his thumb.

You smiled and sniffed a bit. "You think?"

"I know," he replies, giving you a soft smile. He brings you into his warm embrace and rubs your back. "It's probably not the best time overall to say this, but I'm afraid I won't have the courage to say this later," he starts off. "(Your Name), you're such a spectacular person. You're kind, always willing to help anyone, and sweet, and you have the most beautiful smile. And you're brave, yet gentle, just overall.. perfect. (Your Name).. I love you."

Your eyes widened a bit, then smiled. "I- think I do too- I mean, love you, not me, I mean, I do love myself, I don't really hate myself, and-" your flustered babbling was cut off by his lips- and the moment was ruined by the door slamming shut, followed by a "tsk" and footsteps growing softer. "Zoro- it was Zoro," you said.

"Forget him, at least for now."

"Can- can you fix it?" you ask.

"? Fix what?"

"My heart. Answer honestly, please," you beg.

"I- I don't think you can fully fix a broken heart. You can only put the pieces in the right places, hold it in place, and protect it the best you can from being broken again." You frown a little. "But, I'll do my best to protect your patchwork heart- I promise."

You smile and wrap your arms around him, and lean on him, causing him to fall back onto the bed, you on top of him, arms tightly hugging him. He hugged you back, kissing the top of your head. "I'll protect you and your heart, my love," he says comfortingly.

You offered a kind smile. "Thanks, so much, Sanji. I-" you hesitated, then with confidence, spoke, "I love you, Sanji."


	3. Killer x Reader

Modern! AU  
Warning: Some Profanity  
A/N: Sorry if Kid is a little OOC, and if the chapter is long. Like really long. It's over 2700 words..

Today had been a relatively awful day compared to your usual routine. To begin, you found your boyfriend fucking some girl.

That wasn't even the worst, somehow. It was raining, and out of frustration you just started driving. To nowhere in particular, may I add, so you were lost, and your car had broken down. Your phone just ran out of battery, and it was pouring down so much you couldn't even see 2 inches in front of you.

You didn't know where you were. You couldn't see far enough to tell if there were buildings or if you were stranded. You let out a raged grunt and flipped off the sky. "Fucking rain," you murmured, attitude rapidly declining.

You thought you saw light from a light pole, but you couldn't tell. You glanced at your red charm of a fox dangling from the rear view mirror. Greys just mixed in with each other, but the pop of colour made you smile. Climbing into the backseat, you laid down and began to drift off, the sound of dancing rain drops on the metal roof lulling you to sleep.

Tap tap tap tap. Was it still raining? Tap tap tap. Your eyelids fluttered open to see the ceiling of your car. Yawning, you sat up and stretched out your arms, eyes widening at the sight.

A man was knocking on your window. He had sanguine hair that stuck up with goggles on his forehead. You rolled the window down, eyes glued to his hair.

"Hello?" you said, though it was more of a question than a statement, eyes still staring at his hair.

"What're you doing?" he asked, a rough tone to his voice.

"Oh. Where am I?" You said, now being able to see your surroundings, eyes catching on your red charm then back onto his hair.

"Answer my question, wouldja? And to answer yours, you're in front of my house. And I'd like to know why," menace lacing his words.

"Well it was raining, really bad, and I couldn't see where I was going, and then my car broke down, and since it was raining, I had to sleep here," you explained.

He facepalmed. "Why the hell were you driving in that weather, idiot," it being less of an inquiry than an insult. "And why are you looking at my hair? God, I'm not some freak."

You rolled your eyes. "First, I didn't set off in the rain, it started raining through my drive, so there. And second, sorry-it's just that..." you paused.

"What?" he huffed.

"Nothing." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Kid." is all he said.

"Are you calling me a kid? Dude I'm like 20, okay," you say, narrowing your eyes.

"No- why would I.. No my name is Kid. Eustass Kid, I realized I didn't give you my name before. Jesus fucking christ woman," he snapped.

"(Your Name). That's my name. And as much as I love chatting with you like this, I need a mechanic. And a phone charger. Help?"

He sighed. "Come in," and started walking up to his house. It had a rocky pathway up to it's porch that you walked along, following the larger male, Eustass Kid.

You had to refrain yourself from laughing. Kid. What parents gave their child the name of Kid. I mean what about when he's like a grandparent or something. Like, his grandkids would be like 'Grampa Kid!' you snorted at the thought. He shot you a look, but shrugged it off.

When you entered, the first thing you noticed was the mess. There was a long-haired male laying down on the couch with a mask on. He wore jeans and a plain tee. There were potato chip bags, soda cans, pizza boxes, and clothes were scattered around the living room. To your left was the kitchen. Mess there, too.

"I'm a mechanic," he grunted, shuffling through a pile of junk, eventually pulling out a phone charger, plugging it in to the outlet. You plugged in your phone, thanking him. "Do you have money?" he asked. You nodded. "Alright, I'll fix up your car, and for the meantime you can, I dunno hang out in here I guess. Killer wake up. Killer!" he said, nudging the masked man on the couch. He hummed, questioning his friend's antics. "I'm fixing this one's car, alright? Her name is (Your Name), she'll stay here a bit," his head shaking in your direction.

You waved nervously, with an awkward smile. Kid walked out through a door into what you saw to be the garage, watching his red hair disappear behind the closing door.

"Hi!" he said in a friendly voice. "My name's Killer," he said, sticking his hand out.

"(Your Name)-er but you already knew that," you said, shaking your head. "So, Killer," you said, testing out his name against your lips. "Do you have any idea of how long it'll take? The repairs- that is."

"Dunno, depends what's wrong with it. In the meantime, we have stuff, here, like movies," he offered.

"Sure," you said, smiling. "Do you live here, too?" you asked. He nodded. "It's- a nice place," you said, trying not to come across as rude.

He laughed, sweetly. "Yeah, and it's really messy, I know." His voice was somewhat echo-y due to the mask. "Any movies you like?" he asked, opening some drawers.

"Er, I like horror," you said, eyes scanning the room a bit more, eyes landing on some coca-cola cans.

"How about.. the Poltergeist?" he asked.

"Alright," you agreed.

He put the movie in and you sat on the couch next to the male.

"Do you like red?" he asked, catching you off guard.

"Er, yeah, why?" you questioned, trying to be subtle.

"You were looking at Kid's hair. And the coke cans. And everytime something red comes on, you can't help but look at it."

"I can only see red," you said. He didn't say anything. "Something about a part of my brain being damaged, so it can only process red coloured waves. Everything else is just black, white, or grey. It was damaged, apparently, from mental damage. Supposedly it can be fixed when the mental damage is fixed- Doctors said it happened from trauma and it could be fixed when something really good happens, to counter the damage the trauma did."

"Oh. So you can't tell what colours... er, my mask is?" he inquired.

"White and light-medium grey," you answered.

He shook his head. "White and light blue," he corrected. "Ever tried those one glasses for colour-blind people?" he asked.

You nodded. "But my brain can't process the colour waves, so nothing happens."

"So red kinda just pops, doesn't it."

Once again, you nodded. "I have tetrachromacy, though."

"But isn't that when you see millions of more colours?"

"Yeah, but it's a little different for me. I see millions of reds. And, in a way, sense it's feelings."

"Awesome," he awes.

You flush a bit. "Thanks. Er, I don't wanna pry, but why do you where that mask?" you finally bring yourself to ask.

"I, just, don't want people to look at me differently when they see my face. Although, I bet they already did because of the mask," he says, trying to sound amusing, but pain was weaved in his voice.

You nod. "I get it."

"But," he contradicts. You turn to look at him. His fingers lock at the bottom of the mask and pull it up and off. A silence fills the room. "I-I'm sorry, I just," he stutters a bit. There were slightly lighter parts along his face. Scars.

You smile. "Thanks. For -er- I guess for lack of a better word, trusting me enough to show me your face. Though, if you ask me, you shouldn't hide it. It's handsome," you flash him a sweet smile, and you saw red lightly coating his cheeks.

Breaking the mood, a scream rings out from the movie. You giggle a bit at the bad timing, and he smiles a bit, too. The door opens, a thud sounding from the doorknob hitting the wall.

"It's just about fixed," the redhead announces.

"Really? Oh God thanks so much- what do I owe you?" you ask frantically.

"I said about. It'll take another hour or so, the next task is a bit tedious, just came in for a break. And about the cost-"

Killer scowls a bit. "It's on the house," he butts in. Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow. You open your mouth to protest, but he cuts you off. "Don't worry about it," he assures you.

You nod. "You sure, Kid?"

"Apparently," he snorts, walking over to a couch perpendicular to the one you and Killer were sitting on. "So, I don't mean to disturb you two getting all lovey-dovey," he says sarcastically as you tilt your head a bit in confusion, eyes locking with Kid's red hair. "And what'd I tell ya earlier, goddammit stop looking at my hair," he hisses.

"Oi, calm down, she can only see red," Killer defends you. "Her brain can't process any colour waves other than red ones."

Kid gives an "Ohhh" look and nods. "Sorry," he murmurs.

"Don't worry about it, sorry for staring. I know it's rude," you apologize. You giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kid raises his voice.

"You're hair, it's so warm, and welcoming and happy, but you're so... grumpy," you laugh a bit more, your smile bringing light pink to the two males' faces. Killer laughs a bit too, Kid's ears starting to match his hair.

"Shut up, I'm gonna go work on the car," he says grumpily, red now enveloping his face.

The door slammed closed, leaving you and Killer laughing some more. "So," Killer finally says, breaking from the laughter. "What do ya wanna do?"

"Hmm, dunno. Do you have a room, or do you just sleep on the couch every night?" you ask, amusement hinting in your words.

He chuckles a bit. "Yeah, wanna see?"

"That sounded.. really wrong," you laugh. "But sure, why not."

He gets up, and you follow him down a hallway, leading you to peek into a room on your right. "That one's Kid's," he says.

"It's so... it's like... a teenager's room," you finally say, laughing at it. It was very dark and had metal and punk rock posters all up. It had trash all around, and the bed was unmade and the sheets were a mess.

He snorts. "I know, he acts like one too, he refuses to clean it nor let me clean it, insisting it's plenty clean."

You follow him a little further until you enter a room on your left. You rub your eyes and fake gasp. "Woah, I thought I'd lost all my sense of organization there for a second, but is this what they call... clean? It's like I've forgotten!" you exclaim sarcastically.

"Yes, here, it's a very rare sight, and something that many people never think they'd ever see again after stepping into this structure of filth," Killer adds, playing on.

You both laugh for a bit, until you finally settle down and sit on his neatly made bed. "How'd you and Kid meet?" you ask after a little while.

"Oh, wow. I think, in 3rd? No I think 2nd grade. Been friends ever since. He does have a soft side, though. He's not all grumps all the time. He has his like 4 days a month."

"Like a period, but instead of getting grumpy he gets nice," you say, clapping your hand over your mouth immediately after. Killer breaks down into laughter. "I.. did not.. mean to.. say that out.. loud," you say in between laughs.

"So, how did you end up outside our house, anyway?" Killer inquires after the fit of laughter had settled.

"Er, I was driving, and at the time I was just kinda mad, so I was just kinda driving away, and then it started raining, and then pouring, and then my car broke down, then I fell asleep, Kid woke me up, and now I'm here," you recap.

"Oh. What happened?"

You furrow your eyebrows a bit. "I was in a relationship with someone for around a year and a half, and found him cheating on me," you say, eyes focused on the ground.

"Sorry to hear. Poor guy." Killer thinks out loud.

Frustration wells up inside of you. "Poor him? Really?!"

"Yeah. He lost a pretty fantastic chic," he smirks. God, his smirk made you melt.

You flushed brightly, and smiled. "Th-thanks," you sputter.

Killer and you sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Oh!" he says out of nowhere, and you jumped a bit. "Sorry, are you hungry? You haven't eaten yet, right?" he asks. You shake your head in response. "Neither have I. I'll make us something. Come on."

Following Killer out of his room, closing the door behind you, you made your way out into the kitchen where you sat at a bar stool at a high counter where you could watch Killer cook.

He cleaned up a bit, and put on an apron. He turned on the stove, cracked some eggs, and started making an egg omelet. It was intriguing, watching him maneuver around the kitchen.

When he finished, he put his and your food on a plate and sat next to you. You took a fork and ate a bite of the food. Once you finished that bite you smiled. "It tastes so good!" you exclaim.

"Thanks," he replies, flashing a grateful smile.

You two ate a bit, conversing in between bites. After a while, he starts off awkwardly, "Pick a number 1-10."

"Hmm.. 4," you say.

"That wasn't my number, a-and since you got it wrong h-how about you tell me yours," he says, red sprinkled across his cheeks, embarrassed he actually went through with it.

You giggle. "That was adorable!" you gush. "Though, you could've just asked, and I woulda said yes," you grin.

He pulls out his phone from his front pocket, unlocks it, and opens his contacts, still red in the face.

"xxx-xxx-xxxx," you say slowly, as he punches in the digits.

"Thanks," he says smiling a bit.

"No problem." You get up with your plate, wash it off, and put it in the left side of the sink with other dirty dishes, and Killer does the same. "Hey, thanks to you too," you say. He shoots you a questioning look. "For er I dunno just making me happy. Been kinda a rough day yesterday, needed something to make me laugh."

"Yeah, anytime," he smiles.

Another scream rings out. "We didn't turn the movie off, huh," you chuckle.

"Nope," he replies, grabbing the tv remote to turn it off.

"Done." a muffled, gruff voice shouts through the door.

You flash Killer a smile before grabbing your keys and phone before rushing out to your car. "See ya! Call or text me later, kay?" you yell, jogging backwards, nearly bumping into Kid. "Thanks so much, Kid!"

"Yeah, no problem," he huffs, closing the door behind him as he enters his home.

Time Skip

It's been about a year since the incident, and you and Killer had been dating for around 7 months. You smiled at your boyfriend, visiting him and Kid's shared house. At the moment, the redhead was out with some of his other friends- Heat and Wire were their names. For some reason, the group seems to attract people with weird names. Like their rival, Law. And there's a dude named Penguin, too!

Despite odd names, you'd grown close to everyone in the past year. Now you cuddled with your lover, pressing your face into his golden locks. You lay on him, snuggling under a blanket on the couch, a movie playing in the background. He kissed your neck, lovingly, and you brought your head up from his hair and pecked him on the lips, gazing into his sea green eyes, smiling softly.

"I love, you, so much," he says, tightening his grip on you around the waist.

"I love you too," you say cuddling your face into his chest, and he kisses you on the top of your head. Who knew an awful day, including your car breaking down, could eventually lead to something so wonderful?


	4. Ace x Reader

Soulmate AU!  
A/N: Sorry if Ace is a little OOC. I tried

We're all colour blind for a while, until we meet our soulmate. We see black, greys, white, and the visible colour of his/her soulmate's eyes. For example, if someone's eye colour is green, his/her soulmate can see only green. However, if he alters the colour of his eyes visibly, his/her soulmate can then only see that colour. Using contact lenses will allow one's soulmate to see a different colour for the first time. Although it isn't impossible for one to be colour blind, he/she will always be able to see the true eye colour of his/her soulmate.

Additionally, if one's soulmate dies, his/her world will be void of any colour but their soulmate's natural eye colour.

Your soulmate, apparently, had black eyes, and never put in contacts. You put in every colour of contacts in, in order for your soulmate to experience colours in case something happened to you, or you two never ended up meeting for some reason. However, you saw the world no differently than any colour blind person.

Honestly, you began to hate this soulmate business. A couple years ago, you had met up with your friends, and a group of other people, introduced by one of your friends, Robin. She'd found her soulmate in that group of friends. His name was Zoro and he had short, supposedly green hair and brown eyes.

So did one of your friends, Nami. When you all met up, Nami could see colour, so did one of their group- his name was Sanji, and had hair he kept covering one of his eyes. And another of your friends, Boa had met her's. Before, she was like you, as Luffy had black eyes, similar to your presumed soulmate.

Although, what was most peculiar about this was that one of the boys from the other group found his soulmate, too. Although, no one else could see new colours. Perhaps it happened beforehand, and colour wasn't as a shocking experience as it was explained. Actually, you were talking about it with said male as of now.

"So you really don't know who it is?" you ask.

He nods.

"Maybe you met them before, and you didn't know, and it was to subtle to notice?"

"I mean, not impossible. Mine put in all of the coloured contacts, so I know what colour looks like," he said, acknowledging your point. "Though, I doubt it. It was a rather shocking experience having all of the colours flashing suddenly," he adds.

You nod, thinking about what he said. "Is it nice?" you ask.

"Colours?"

You respond with a hum.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Before, I usually only saw (E/C), or one of the other single colours every once in a while. Now it's like everything is so- colourful!" he exclaims.

You giggle. "Expected from colours," you point out.

"Yeah, good point." He chuckles and gives a goofy grin.

"I wish mine would put in some contacts," you say, wistfully. You rest your chin on your palm, smiling, thinking of what colours looked like.

Ace smiles at your figure. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet him someday and you'll see all of them! Then you'll fall in love and be happy forever!" a quick, nearly unnoticeable pang stings through the ravenette as he comforts the (H/L) haired girl.

"Ya think so? Maybe they passed before I got to meet them," you say, thinking up possibilities.

Bringing you into a tight hug, Ace reassures you. "I doubt it. Even if that did happen, you have me." He saves himself, "and everyone else."

"Yeah," you smile and hug him back.

~Timeskip~

You were hanging out with Ace at your house, watching a movie in your room. You sat side-by-side. You munched on (Snack), legs kicking back and forth against the bed.

"(Y/N)," Ace says, words scruff.

You hum, prompting him to continue.

"I love you," he states. Your eyes widen in shock, a faint blush arising to your cheeks. "I know- it's wrong and it's not supposed to be like that, but I love you! I love everything about you- your laugh and smile, how you always daydream about colours, how even when everyone around you has found someone- you're still pushing forward. I love the little things you do- like when you rub your palms when your nervous, or how you always doodle on to-do lists. Everything- and-"

"Me too," you say, your voice a bit scratchy.

"But-"

"I got tested a while ago. You know- the new tests everyone takes at their eye doctor. I'm colour blind. I always have been, apparently."

"You don't think.."

"I think exactly that," you say, looking at the freckled male solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I dunno- I feel like if I wasn't colour blind you could've avoided stress about your soulmate," you reply, looking down.

He wraps his arms around your waist and picks you up and lets you sit on his lap, hugging you with his face burrowed into your neck. "No need to apologize, love," he says, kissing your cheek.

You smile. "Thanks, Ace."

He hums in response, signaling a 'your welcome.' The vibrations made you shiver a bit, giving Ace an idea.

He unwraps his arms and leans back, then his arms shoot straight for your waist and start tickling you, causing you to break down into laughter, collapsing onto him, head falling on his chest.

"Ace! S-stop!" you say in between fits of giggles. He laughs along too.

"No way," he says, smiling.

Drowning in a fit of chuckles, he finally stops. He kisses your forehead. "Alright- I'm done. Nap time."

"Wait- what?" Before you could get an answer, you hear snores emitting from your lover. You snuggle into his chest and follow suit, a wave of sleepiness washing over you.


	5. Luffy x Suicidal Reader

Slight TW: Self harm and thoughts of suicide

You were a new member of the Strawhat crew, and you got along with everyone pretty well. Mostly. You weren't necessarily fond of yourself- unlike the rest of the crew, you were rather weak. On multiple occasions, you had to be saved and said savior ended up getting hurt because of it.

Not to mention you didn't seem to have as much beauty as Nami and Robin, or as much optimism as Luffy. You didn't have as much character as Usopp or Brook, or special skills like Zoro, Sanji, or Franky.

But you liked to pretend sometimes, and you kept smiling. As much as you wouldn't like to admit it, Sanji's constant flirting helped a little, and the crew's spirit also helped a bit. Luffy helped a whole lot. But not enough.

Despite your depressed state, you were too frightened to harm yourself, let alone take your own life- besides, you didn't want the crew to lose anyone else, even if it was just you.

Especially Luffy. You loved him. Why, though? He was like a four year old at times- scratch that, most of the time. But sometimes, he wasn't- he was his own age. But he was so happy, and always persevered. He was courageous and optimistic, and he saved you.

Today, you're feeling much worse. Not quite sure why- well, you didn't know why you kept feeling worse about yourself ever.

Right now, everyone was out in the new island, stocking up. Aside from you and Zoro, but the green haired man was sleeping. Taking a deep breath, you step into the kitchen and grab a knife, then swiftly retreat to your room.

You sit on your bed, twirling the knife around a little. A sigh escapes your frowning lips, and you set it in the bare drawer of the desk that resides parallel to your bed.

No- not ever. Not this as long as I'm apart of the Strawhat crew. Not this year.. This month.. This week. Not today. Not right now. Not right now.

Shaking, you exit your space. Your heart aches- a pounding that causes your whole body to tremble.

Outside, the air is so much fresher compared to the stiff atmosphere in the previous room. The calming sound of rhythmic waves is heard in the background of your light footsteps.

You slump down beside Zoro's sleeping figure, making sure not to awaken the swordsman. Even if he wasn't awake, right now, someone else's presence would satisfy you.

The sun begins to set, the sky emitting beautiful mixtures of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds. Above, the sight of hundreds of twinkling lights begin to be visible.

Nami, Robin, and Sanji are the first to arrive back to the ship, the blonde carrying dozens of different sized and coloured shopping bags. The chef greets you as he typically does- which is rather obnoxious, but full of compliments.

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook are next to arrive, shortly after the previous trio. You smile at their entrance, seeing as they were, much to Chopper and Brook's dismay, launched from around a kilometer away.

Finally, Franky and Usopp return, bearing many trinkets and tools for new inventions. At this point, dinner is finished and, as everything this crew seems to do, eating is rowdy, exciting, and fast paced.

You don't eat much, though compared to a certain glutton anyone looks like they didn't eat much. Although it wasn't much, the thought that you were going to harm you makes you feel sick.

But, you want to.

The feeling of the blade would fulfil your needs. Take your mind off the constant internal aching.

After a loud dinner, you head to bed early, mind exhausted. You change, and go to lay in bed. A minute passes. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. You sit up and plant your feet on the ground. Subconsciously you open your desk drawer. You empty it.

Returning to your bed, sitting on the edge, you tease your skin with light tickles from the blade. Enough of this, you think.

Pressure is applied, and a thick red substance leaks out slowly, squeezing out of the cut.

Someone knocks on your door.

Entranced in your work upon your wrist, the sound goes ignored.

More knocks.

This time you hear it. Startled, you let out a gasp, "huh?" The squeak barely escapes your mouth.

The stranger takes it as an invitation to enter. The door squeals on it's hinges.

The door a quarter open, your brain registers what's happening. "No- don't come in!" Alarm is sent through your body, freezing it in place.

"Hey, what's up? You alright?" The switch is flipped and light shines in your room.

Sanji. "(Y/N)!" He rushes to your side, snatching the knife from your grasp. He clicks his tongue. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, I-" you can't finish. You look at your wrist, and tears come flooding. "What did I do? Why did you come in here?" You feel horrified at what you've done, but almost angry at Sanji for interrupting, yet so glad he did.

"I came because I noticed one of my knives went missing today, I came to see if you knew anything about it- moss head was sleeping the whole time so- that's beside the point. (Y/N)..."

"I'm sorry," you sputter. "I don't know what came over, I just..."

"(Y/N).. I'm going to tell Luffy about this, he's our captain, but no one else, if you don't wish. Okay?"

You nod briskly.

"I'm going to bandage you first, though."

He leaves with the knife, and returns and wraps your wrist after disinfecting it.

"Has something been going on?"

"Sanji, I.." More tears. "I feel so useless, I'm so weak, and I'm not talented at anything, and I'm not as pretty as Robin or Nami. I always have to be saved, and someone ends up getting hurt because of me." The words barely escape your lips.

"Hold on."

He returns with your captain, and leaves.

"Luffy... I'm sorry for causing such trouble, I-"

The ravenette cuts you off with a hug. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier." He takes your wrist, and rubs over the inside part with his thumb, then kissing it.

"It's my fault, if I wasn't so useless to the crew," you can't find the right words to finish the sentence. You try again. "You and everyone else are so strong and admirable and lovable but I'm just... me."

Luffy furrows his eyebrows. "Not at all. If I'm so lovable, then since I love you, you should love you, too!"

Your eyes widen, then you shut them tight and open them slowly. "Luffy, I don't think you understand what that means."

"I do." Firmness and confidence in his voice confirm sincerity and sureness.

A tear slips from your (E/C) orbs, trickling down your cheek. You wrap your arms around his neck and he hugs you back around the waist.

"I love you too," you reply, voice hoarse.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore, (Y/N). I'll save you from any enemy, forever, I can swear that. But I can't make that promise if you won't let me. If you continue to be your own enemy and won't let me protect you, I can't save you. So don't hurt yourself, you're perfect."

"I promise, I won't."

"Then I promise I'll always be there for you."

At his statement, you smile. Your heart squeezes with delight, tightening at the conversation.

Weary from sleep, your eyelids begin to flutter shut. Luffy, feeling your breathing slow down and grow even, he lays you down under the covers.

A yawn escaping his own lips, he tucks himself in with you and allows himself to drift into sleep, cradling you in his arms. Unconsciously, you snuggle back into his chest, as if this was a nightly occurrence. For the first time in a while, you feel safe and happy, and sleep soundly. You feel worthwhile.

The wafting smell of breakfast finds its way into your room, waking Luffy, and in turn you, up.

"Mmf, morning," you mumble.

"G'morning," he responds, tightening his grip on you.

"Don't you want breakfast?" you inquire sleepily.

He smiles. "Breakfast can wait, my (Y/N) comes first," your lover kisses your forehead and returns to snuggling you.

A/N: I wrote this in one sitting, and checked it twice in the same sitting as I wrote it in so it's probably not the best .-. I'm going to try to post a lot more, just so I can write more and hopefully improve over time. That's all, good day to you, lovely person!


	6. Zoro x Reader

-Just a small little story, barely 1000 words-

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

He was always so focused on training to become the best, he rarely focused on things like love. Until you waltzed in and took over his thoughts.

Zoro, although he would never admit it out loud, loved watching you. Not in a creepy way, just admiring you, the way you walk, or smile, or how your eyes glow up when you talk about sailing, being free. You were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

One time, which eventually turned into a daily routine, you went up to the crow's nest. You watched Zoro train, which was a rather interesting and enjoyable thing to do. It was nice seeing him work so hard for his goals. You tried to do a little of what he did one time, and it was really fun, so sometimes you participate as well.

Recently, however, you've been focusing on, well, Zoro. You already were, technically, but now you started to notice little things you didn't before. Or just ignored. Little habits when he trained, or was just relaxing. All the details on his well toned body.

And you started to fall for him.

Today, you're talking with Nami and Robin. About, you know, girl stuff. Clothes, boys, money (in Nami's case), and interests.

Unfortunately, the two other girls are very observant. They know, and they've been pressuring you for the past hour to confess. Robin, a little less, but still pestering nonetheless. Eventually, you give into the constant nagging.

You click your tongue. "Alright, fine! I have watch duty tonight with him, I'll do it then! Promise!"

The two girls look at each other, exchanging triumphant expressions.

"You have to, you promise!"

"I know," you grumble, a tint of pink scattered across your cheeks at the thought.

The rest of the day, small, subtle reminders, as if you have short term memory loss. Eventually, Nami and Robin rush everyone to bed early, them of course being the last to turn in and give you one last reminder and a wish of good luck.

From nerves, you bite your lip, approaching Zoro.

"H-hey," you stutter anxiously.

"Hm? Oh, hey. I'm gonna head up to the crow's nest, coming?"

You nod, along with a hum.

You follow the swordsman up the net, and up the ladder into the familiar gym. Side by side, you sit on the bench. Unsure of what to converse about, you let your eyes wander. You take in little details of furniture and equipment, noticing their placement (and need to be organized).

A silence lingers in the air, stiff.

As if forgetting the awkwardness, your eyes flicker towards the window, where you go and press your face against it softly.

The sunset. Beautiful hues of pinks, purples, and oranges. The clouds seem to interfere, but only make the sight more breathtaking. The sight distracted you from all your previous worries, a wave of calmness and relaxation floods you.

"Beautiful," you murmur under your breath.

"You really are," comes Zoro's deeper voice.

A soft red brushes your cheeks.

Stuttering, unable to create complete words, you stare at him surprised. "Thank you," you eventually manage to whisper.

He chuckles a bit at your response and sits by you, looking out on the sight you were previously gawking over.

Remembering the promise you'd made, nervousness takes over your body. Completely honest, you didn't want to lie to your friends, and they'd probably figure it out, too, if you decided not to confess tonight.

You take a deep breath. "Zoro," you begin. His attention and gaze shifts to you. "I, er I like you," you say softly. "In a way, more than just a friend." You look down, embarrassed, unknowing of what type of response you would get.

Warm, soft lips press against yours, kissing you a little roughly, his hand holding the back of your head. You smile a little. He hasn't had much experience with this, and his cheeks are red. Returning the kiss, you close your eyes and wrap your arms around his upper torso.

A couple moments pass, and the kiss is broken.

"I, er, I'm not good with," he tries to explain.

You reply, "I get it, don't worry." You giggle a bit.

You go to look back at the sunset, but the view has already passed, and you let out a soft sigh. Seeing your gloom, he takes you by the hand and leads you down, out of the crow's nest.

"Hey, where're we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grabs you by the waist, bringing you into his chest. He jumps up, and grabs onto the outside of a window on the crow's nest. He brings you up, towards the peak of the structure.

"Close your eyes," he instructs. You do as told, and he sets you down in between his legs, his arms snaked around your torso, holding you close. You can feel the rising of his chest as he breathes.

"You can look," he informs gently.

Slowly, you open your eyes, and gasp. There are a thousand, twinkling lights, some close to each other, some spread out. It's a beautiful sight- the moon is full, shining down brightly enough to cast visible shadows. "It's amazing," you breathe.

He kisses the top of your head. "Glad you like it."

A comfortable silence rings out, a heavy weight lifted. You hear light snores amidst the quiet, eventually lulling you to sleep in your lover's arms.

The emerald haired man shifts a little, and you feel a pair of lips making contact with your cheek, and arms snuggling you tighter. Your eyelids flutter open. It's probably early morning.

You turn your head to see Zoro, a small smile on his face.

"Morning," he greets. "Looks like we both fell asleep on watch."

You laugh a little. "Worth it."

He rests his head on your shoulder sideways, kissing your neck. "Definitely."

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin, who had stayed up the night together, giggle in joy as Robin informs the strawberry haired girl about the scene that was playing out. "Mission accomplished."


	7. Kid x Reader

Thanks so much for the request Gr8estWulfLuvrEva11 and to the others who made requests I'm going to get to those later!

—

You were a crew member of the Kid pirates for a while when you became the lover of the captain himself, Eustass Kid. It wasn't exactly a private relationship, but typically you two didn't do anything too in public. Because Eustass "Captain" Kid, the vicious murderer, does not go on dates.

Tonight was an exception, though. Kid wasn't really one for anniversaries or things like that, but you were a different case. It's been a year, and he was taking you to a nice restaurant at the island you were docked at. Well maybe not super fancy, but not a bar with 50 creepy ass drunk people.

He walks next to you, heading towards the restaurant, you both in nice attire.

When you enter, a lady escorts the two of you to a table. Shortly after a man comes to take orders. While you sit, waiting for the food to come, murmurs ring out. You can make out essentially what the topic is about.

'Is that Eustass 'Captain' Kid?!'  
'Out with a girl? No way!'  
'Love, keep your voice hushed, he may look nice with his fancy suit but he's still a ruthless killer.'  
'Who's the girl?'  
'I dunno, I almost feel bad for her.'

Some couples made their way out, not wanting to stay in the same vicinity as Kid.

"Don't mind them," you say with a smile, trying to distract him from the mutters.

Nodding, he softens at your voice and smile.

The front doors to the restaurant are broken down, and heads are turned to the scene.

Men- pirates- come barging in, walking jauntily and menacing through the aisles of seats, threatening the customers, when a pair stops at you and Kid.

People evacuate the scene, screaming.

"Hah! Over here, boss!" the lackey yelled, waving his arms.

The 'Boss' comes over and laughs. He's overweight and has unkept facial hair, and is bald at the head. He wears ripped, ugly clothing.

"This is the fearsome Eustass "Captain" Kid? Hah, I must be dreaming, this man can't be," he laughs obnoxiously. "I guess he rumours are false, this man is probably so weak I could take him down with a single punch!" The man continues to boast, his underlings cheering him on.

Kid gets ready to get up and teach them a lesson, when you signal for him to stay seated.

"I'll handle a small fry like this, don't bother, Kid," you inform him, standing up and brushing your dress a little.

"Ahem," you say, catching their attention.

"Ah! What a lovely girl, how about ditching this loser and-"

He's cut off by your fist in his face, resulting in him flying into the wall.

"You worthless piece of shit, learn your place."

Once the dust clears and the man is on his feet again, standing shakily and nervously.

You pull a knife on him from under your dress. "You're not even worthy to fight Kid," you hiss, kneeing him in the gut, then put the blade against his throat.

"Boss!" the underlings shout.

"Don't! Move," you threaten, pressing the knife more into his throat, drawing blood.

They freeze in place, and you lower the knife, then kicking the man down, then stomping on his skull, resulting in more blood flowing from his head.

Kid watches in amusement, smiling at his girl.

You grabbed his shirt and brought him up and punched him repeatedly. When you finally stop the torture and drop him, he lies there, a bloody pulp, unmoving.

Kid stands up, reaching out his arm for you to grab on and he escorts you out of the scene, as if nothing had just happened.

"God, I love you (Y/N)," he says, bringing you in for a rough kiss.

"Love you too, Kid."

You lean into him and head towards a hotel to stay the night, just the two of you.


	8. Sabo x Reader

Thanks for requesting Crazy_Otaku ! Hope you enjoy it!

—

You sit at a cafe in Dressrosa, head resting on your palm as you sigh, remembering your best friends and childhood crush.

You were really young at the time, but you remember certain friends you had.

It started out one day when you were sitting outside in your yard- a large one due to your status of nobility in the Goa Kingdom.

You sat on a swing, not really swinging back and forth, but just letting your mind wander as you watch the people go about their lives. A sad smile forms on your lips.

As a member of the (L/N) family, you were expected to do so many things. You must exceed expectations in everything- academics, manners, politics, interacting with people.

Frankly, it all bored you. You felt like a wild bird trapped in a cage. You wanted to be free to fly and roam where you desired, not being held back by imprisoning bars, free in a real world. One not made up of masks and secrets.

You did this everyday, often times at night if your parents weren't home, which was a lot of the time.

"Hey!" a boy had shouted to you one day. "Why're you so sad?" He rests his arms on the fence that separates the yard from the streets.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." You offered a false smile, just as everyone did. "I'm just fine."

"But you look sad! My name's Sabo, what's yours?"

You jump down from the swing and walk to the fence. "I'm (Y/N)," you say, offering your hand for a handshake.

He takes it and smiles. "So why're you sad (Y/N)?"

"Ah, just, reasons I suppose," you say, knowing everyone would shame you for feeling the way you did.

He frowns a little. "That's okay if you don't wanna tell me. Let's be friends!" he says suddenly.

"Friends? I've never had them before though," you say, unsure of the idea.

"That's alright! We just hang out! I know, let's do something to celebrate our friendship! Follow me!" Sabo exclaimed, starting to rush off.

"Er, Sabo wait up!" You exited the yard hastily. You held your dress up as you tried to catch up with him, but you weren't allowed to run much so your stamina wore out quickly, and you were left panting, hands on your knees as you bent down.

Realising your state, Sabo halted and turned around, coming to your side.

"You okay? We can walk, we'll work on your running later," he says, grabbing your hand with a wide smile.

A wave of happiness floods over your body. /Is this what I've been missing out on?/ You nod in agreement and follow behind him to the destination.

A short while later and idle conversation you arrive.

"Ta-da!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up.

You read the sign at the top. In a curly, colourful text reads: 'Candy Shop.'

You blinked a couple times, jaw dropped, standing frozen. Your siblings had always bragged about candy, how amazing it was- but you were never allowed any because your parents had marked you to be far inferior to your elder siblings.

Sick of waiting, Sabo pulls you into the store, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Usually I'm not supposed to be here but there's really good candy here, plus it's for you!"

Your cheeks heated up at the comment, and you return with a sweet smile.

The two of you run wild, grabbing random candies, paying for them, and eating them immediately.

For a while you two hung out, playing and messing around, sharing your dreams of freedom and hopes for the future.

Then, for a period of time, you never saw him. He never came to your yard to pick you up anymore.

That time was one of the worst times of your life- having such joy, being allowed a taste of it, then having it ripped from you.

Eventually, he came one day with two other boys. At first, it appeared as a tall man in a cloak, but after silencing you and going into an alleyway, it revealed Sabo, a freckled boy with black hair, and another black haired boy with a straw hat and a scar under his left eye.

"Sabo!" you'd exclaimed, jumping on him, bringing him into a tight embrace.

His cheeks flushed, he returns the hug. "Good to see you, (Y/N)! (Y/N), this is-"

Before you let him finish, you slapped the blonde, and the other boys took offensive stances. "Why didn't you come see me?! For over a year you left me alone! Not even a note, or a letter, or a sign you even still knew I was still here!" you yelled, tears threatening to spill out.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, but I can't be seen here," he tries to explain in a hushed voice.

"It's fine," you pout, still upset at such an explanation.

"I really am, I promise I'll make it up to you, though! (Y/N), this is Luffy," he gestured towards the one with the hat, "and Ace," he gestures towards the freckled one.

Avoiding eye contact, "Nice to meet you," you said.

Ace gave a 'tsk' in response, a bland reply compared to Luffy's ecstatic "Let's be friends!"

From that day, little by little, the four of you grew closer, spending time together everyday, and eventually ending up in you running away to live in the mountains. According to Dadan, you were the 'precious angel' of the quartet.

You laugh at the memories as you exit the cafe, going out for a walk in the odd kingdom you'd stopped at: Dressrosa. People coexisted with living toys, happy as can be, but there was some eerie force underlying the cheerful cover.

You remember how hard you broke down when Sabo had died. His boat was shot down by a Celestial Dragon, simply for the reason he was "in the way" of the Celestial Dragon's ship.

Years later, Ace left and it was just you and Luffy until a year later and you went off on your voyage. You had no interest in being a pirate, but you wanted to explore and someday make a difference in this unfair world, though you could still defend yourself well and fight just as your brothers could.

When you and Luffy found each other at Marineford in the Paramount War, you both broke together, losing yet another. Since then, you'd agreed to tag along for entry into the New World after two years of training, though you'd leave when you got the chance.

You met up at Sabaody Archipelago along with the rest of the crew and headed to the New World, and after an adventure at Fishman Island and Punk Hazard, you'd ended up here. Initially, you'd planned on leaving the crew and finding a ship of your own, but things have been so hectic it hasn't been an option yet.

Now, you're looking to gather information on your own, separate from the others.

"Woah! The awesome gladiator Lucy has taken down another!" comes a loud voice. You follow the sound to find a screen, displaying Luffy in his disguise, fighting in the coliseum.

"Couldn't he have come up with a better alias?" you murmur, shaking your head softly. "What's he even doing there anyway?"

"Wow, the fight is really on this time!" a man exclaims.

"Why?" you ask, looking for information.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The prize for the winner is the Mera Mera no mi!"

Your eyes widen. /Ace's fruit,/ you think, now understanding. "Can people still enter?"

He shakes his head. "No, but a pretty lady like you wouldn't want to compete with all the ruffians! Fighters came from all different kingdoms!"

"I see, thanks," you smile and walk away. All you could do was hope it would all be fine.

After walking off, a lot happened. (I'm not going into too much detail because I don't remember the groups and specifics too well, so sorry if some things are different and it feels rushed.)

After a while, blade like strings encircled the island and people started going insane. Some announcement had been made, but you were too busy trying to get to the castle. When you went up to the third level, you found Luffy, Law, and some others who were helping out. Giant nut- no, headcrackers were attacking and they couldn't be taken down, so a green haired man (who was often in tears and shouting about 'Luffy-senpai') made stairs with his devil fruit power to get to the palace. Let's skip to the good stuff, shall we? Luffy, Law and you fought against Doflamingo, Bellamy, and Trebol, and after a long, epic, and exhausting fight Luffy finally won.

You were brought to a house that belonged to Kyros in a flower field. Tired, you slept on the floor, not caring about comfort at the moment.

You wake up, still sleepy, to voices. You lay, listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake Luffy and (Y/N)? From what I hear Luffy would probably like to see you off, and (Y/N) would love to see you again," comes Robin's voice.

"No, we'll cross paths again, I'm sure of it," comes a man's voice with a laugh. "Those two have always been oddly lucky with stuff, so don't worry about it."

Robin giggles. "Well that is true. Until next time."

The door opens creakily then closes with a small 'click.'

You rise slowly, rubbing your eyes with a yawn. "Who was that?" you ask.

Robin's eyes widen. "(Y/N)! You're up! Quickly go see him before it's too late!" she exclaims.

"Huh? Who?" you ask confused, being dragged and pushed by Robin.

"Just go," Zoro says.

Wiping tears, Franky adds, "Go! Don't let it slip away!"

You finally agree and open the door. A figure with a tall hat stands in the distance, and you shut the door behind you and run to the person. Whoever it was, they were sure pushy about you meeting him.

"Hey!" you shout out. "Who are you and why do I need to see you so bad?"

He turns around, shocked. "(Y/N)!" he exclaims, running up to you.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" From the stars and moonlight you can make out his features. Blonde hair in a style like Ace's, and a burn scar over his left eye. He has a pole strapped to his back and his hat- his hat! "How'd you get that hat?!" you demand, recognising it.

"It's me," he says, smiling.

"Sabo?" He nods. "But you died! The- you- Sabo!"

You bring him in for a tight hug, tears slipping out of your glassy (E/C) orbs.

"Sabo," you sniff. "Why didn't you make contact with us?"

"I couldn't, I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

Your grip tightens.

"(Y/N)," his voice comes. "You're the same as when we were small, huh. At least according to the others. Still happy yet really sentimental. And, God, I'm still in love with you."

You let go and look up at him, his eyes proving his truth, his smile showing his stupidly perfect charm he has at times.

"I love you too," you say as he wipes tears from your face as you look away. He tilts your head towards him, and he leans in. You follow, leading into a soft, passionate kiss. He pulls away gently and smiles at you.

"(Y/N), you still wanna change the world?" You nod, and he grasps your hand. "Then how about coming with me? Joining the Revolutionary Army," he offers.

"Yeah, I think that sounds nice," you smile, tears of joy falling slowly.

"I can give you a couple minutes to go tell them," he says.

You do so, explaining quickly to the ones who were awake.

"It's alright, we knew you'd leave soon anyway," Zoro says.

"We understand. Let's meet again sometime," Robin smiles.

"It was super to have you aboard the Sunny, even if it was just for a short time!" Franky exclaims.

You flash a parting smile and wave as you exit the small cottage, meeting up with Sabo again.

His smile made your heart pound in your chest, and his infectious smile made your lips curve up into a grin as well.

"Shall we?" He offers his hand.

You take it, cheeks heating up. "We shall," you reply blissfully.

"Let's be free together."


	9. Lucci x Reader

This one was requested by Pyro_Ninja, thanks! Sorry if he's a little OOC and it's too short, but I hope you enjoy!

—

You used to live in Water 7- a friendly island on water, home to many skilled shipwrights and other regular civilians. Within the island, you often hung out at Blueno's Bar with your friends after work.

Eventually, you started noticing others who also were regulars there, most notably the shipwrights from Dock 1- Kaku, Paulie, Lulu, Tilestone, and Lucci.

At times your groups interacted, chatting about whatever came to mind. A lot of the times, you talked to Lucci. Well, his pigeon that spoke for him..

Initially, that's how you two started talking; you were curious of why he always had the white pigeon. Small chats eventually turned into him once inviting you to his house to talk. There, he would talk himself. The first time you heard his voice you were shocked- you thought it would be obnoxious and high pitched, but instead it was soothing and low.

The first time he asked you out, you went to a nice cafe, then walked around Water 7 for a while. Eventually, he brought you back to your apartment and the two of you said your goodbyes.

From there on, you two were a couple. He'd always been rather reserved and secretive, but you were someone Lucci just shut himself off from.

Two years later, however, he up and left without a word during an Aqua Laguna during the uproar of the Straw Hats. A year later, you decided to leave. You bought a ship and sailed off into the vast sea until coming across a large ship of gold, the size of an island.

When you entered, gold dust fell, coating the whole ship and you with a sparkly gold. When you got to the inside, it was basically an island- shopping districts, hotels, living districts, and mostly gambling and games one would easily lose their money to.

Looking to strike it big, you found yourself on a lucky streak, winning over 500 million beri. That was until a woman came up, congratulating you. She took a glove off and patted your shoulder, complimenting you on your luck. She brought you into a VIP room, where you took a huge gamble- which you lost, leaving you in tremendous debt which you had to work off.

And here you are, in the island of gold, trapped in such a glamourous place, yet so unhappy. You took care of some children who were working off their ancestors debt. They often lightened your mood.

You just finished your work for the day, and you, along with many others, sit in a stadium, watching a familiar game play out. That was, until a plot twist happened. Turns out the pirate crew- a familiar one at that- the Straw Hats had been playing Tesoro back.

A wave of liquid gold then shoots out towards the crowd, and you run away, escaping the stadium out into the streets, where the fight is soon brought. Despite all odds, Tesoro ultimately lost, him and his executives being brought down.

Though, after all the destruction seems to be over, a large, ticking clock appears.

"Get away!"  
"Get out, there are Marines out there, surely they'll save us!"

"No! It's blocked by their attacks!"

Yells ring out as panic and risk increases.

Unsure of what was happening, you frantically looked around. You notice a changed, yet recognisable, figure. Franky. He had some shotgun that resisted the attacks, giving the escapees a chance to board ships and escape.

You were among those people, getting on a random ship. While pirate crews stuck together, sailing out away from the Marines, you're ship had gone towards the direction, seeking protection.

Among one of the ships, you made eye contact with a familiar looking male making orders. You shook it off, marking it as some coincidence.

According to the people you were accompanied by, the Marines had allowed a few people at a time to come aboard their ship and eat enough, as there was an island close enough to travel to.

When finally it was your turn, someone snatched you away from the group, leading you down halls and into a bedroom, door closed and locked behind you.

"Hey, who are you and what're you doing, you-"

You're cut off by a pair of lips on yours, kissing you briefly before arms bring you into a hug.

"Lucci?" you whisper.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

"It's fine, but you're in for a lot of explaining," you say,

"I know," the hug is broken, "I will, but not now, another time. I promise I'll tell you everything if you promise me you won't leave me because of it."

Your eyes widen at the request, but you agree nonetheless.

"For now, stay here. It's my room, no one will come in. If anyone knocks, don't reply."

"Alright, but where are you going?"

"Work. I'll explain everything later."

He nears the door.

"Lucci?" He responds with a soft hum. "I love you," you squeak out.

He smiles genuinely. "I love you too."


	10. Doflamingo x Reader

Bamse: Okay, please don't be mad at me, but uhm..  
Law: They deleted the request chapter and forgot everything, and didn't write any of it down beforehand like an idiot would do.  
Bamse: Well, uh yeah... the raccoon said it.  
Law: You little-  
Bamse: I don't remember who requested it, or the specifics side from something with a bounty hunter...  
Law: Sorry, reader, Bamse-ya is an idiot.  
Kid: Harsh, raccoon.  
Bamse: Agreed. Law, you jerk.  
Law: Bamse-ya, please don't side with the red haired idiot.  
Bamse: Anyway, I hope it's good, he may be a little OOC, sorry requester!  
Law: Don't ignore me.  
Bamse: To the story!  
Law: Hey I'm here and-  
Kid: To the story.  
Law: Please don't ignore me..

You were once an amazing bounty hunter- someone who could take down big shots over 200 million beri. An amazing assassin and head on fighter.

Where are you now?

In a maid outfit, calling a giant cocky flamingo "Young Master," and waiting and serving him for every wave of his hand and request he makes.

Sure, you got to live in a nice, big mansion with your own rather spacious room, but you're a maid. Reduced from a badass bounty hunter to a maid, getting flustered and embarrassed like any other girl. Pitiful.

Okay, rewind, how'd you get here?

Well, you knew of the country known as Dressrosa- many people do. You were following a lead for some pirate, you think- you don't quite remember.

Anyways, it showed whoever they were was in Dressrosa, competing in some colosseum for a prize of some sort. You had a plan- you'd wait for the person to exit the ring and capture them.

But after a short while you couldn't quite remember who it was. You had some eerie feeling take over you. You had wandered around until someone recognised you, who you now know to be Diamanté.

He'd forcibly taken you to Doflamingo, something about you as a good subordinate.

To be honest, you didn't really mind as long as you got part of the cut for the criminals you brought down. Though you and the executive were on the same page, Dickflamingo decided to recruit you as a maid.

And recruit as in a threat along the lines of "if you do not do so I will sever your body into several pieces excruciatingly slowly with strings."

So here you are, 7 months later, crushing on a painfully cocky asshole like a highschool girl falling for a jock.

So when women barely dressed cover and obsess over Doflamingo- yeah you get a little mad, especially since you know for sure they're just in it for the money and queen status.

Recently, as you've been falling harder, you ignore him as much as possible, knowing he's often with another woman (a new one every hour it seems) clinging onto him.

Now, there's no excuse to ignore the blonde haired man.

"Young Master? You called?" You peer into his office, slowly opening the door.

"(Y/N)? No one's here, come in," he invites.

"Young Master, what did you need?" You step into the large office, closing the door behind you before walking hesitantly up to his desk.

"I said no one's here. I've told you to just call me Doffy when we're alone," he growls.

Your face glows red at the thought. "Sorry, Doflamingo," you apologise.

He sighs. "Close enough. I need you to answer a question of mine," he demands.

You tilt your head, blinking a couple times. What would he ask you? Why you?

"Why have you been ignoring me so often?"

Baffled at the sudden inquiry, cherry red dusts your cheeks. "I'm sorry, Youn- Doflamingo, I'm not sure what you mean," you reply, averting your eyes to the ground.

"(Y/N)," he growls. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." You hear him stand up and walk up to you. "(Y/N). Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

You refuse, keeping your head hung slightly, not looking up.

"That was an order." He roughly grabs your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look up.

"Sorry, Doflamingo," you murmur.

"Answer my question."

"I haven't, I'm here now, am I not? And I am there when you call, perhaps you've just been busier lately," you say, hoping to escape the situation as soon as possible.

"That's not it," he snarls. "I recommend you tell the truth, (Y/N)."

You mumble something incoherent.

"Speak up."

"I said I didn't know the one who literally kidnapped me needed my full attention when he has hundreds of others there to cling on him whenever he needs some eye candy!" you shout, escaping his grasp through his shock and you storm out, angry yet at the same time relieved you got to say what you needed.

You escape to your room, leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor, letting out a soft sigh. But your moment of peace was disturbed by knocking.

"(Y/N) I know you're in there. Open up," comes Doflamingo's voice.

You debate for a moment and eventually find it would probably be in your best interest to do as he commands.

Slowly, you stand up and creak the door open. He pushes himself in and closes the door behind him.

"I'm not going to repeat it, so listen closely. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he says softly.

Your eyes widen. THE Doflamingo Donquixote is apologising for his actions for you. Unsure of what to do, you ask what's on your mind. "Why're you apologising?"

He lets out a small sigh and crouches in front of you. "Because, (Y/N)," he gently cups your cheek, "I love you."

Before you can have any chance of responding, he brings you into a loving kiss, and after a short while he pulls back.

"I love you, too," you admit, heat rising to your cheeks.

A wide smirk appears on the man's face and brings you into another kiss. "Good."


	11. Law x Reader

Bamse: there I did one, happy now!?  
Law: I guess. Alright, first off it's short because Bamse-ya has no inspiration but still wanted to get something out. Okay, so this one is flashback-based, so it's a lot of looking at memories, not at a present time, and it's kinda sad so fair warning reader.  
Bamse: oh god, he's actually doing what he's supposed to do here..  
Law: to the story..!  
Bamse: *tearing up* I'm so proud. To the story!

—

00:03 the timer flashes, a beep sound to accompany it.

It was really early in the morning, at 00:03, just after midnight when Law received the text from you. You were breaking down after an awful breakup with your boyfriend of 2 years.

Although he never was one to care too much for others, you were always an exception. You simply brightened his world. So immediately, he drove to your place to comfort you throughout the night, you eventually falling asleep in his arms.

00:02

Sometimes, the two of you would hang out like a couple, snuggling and watching cheesy romance movies, going out for dinner, or texting until the small hours of the morning.

00:01

Eventually, you two became an official thing. You loved him with all your heart, and he too adored you with his all. Clear as day, you remember your first kiss. It was soft and gentle, full of love.

00:00. The bomb goes off, and all you and Law can do is watch from as far as you two could get from it- which isn't far enough. Bracing for what's to come, you grasp his hand, and he squeezes your hand tenderly.

Dirt and small shrapnel flick at your face like snow and hail.

The first time you experienced snow was with Law- you'd gone on a vacation during winter to New York, and you spun around happily in a hotel parking lot like a fool, looking up. The snowflakes sparkled in your hair and stuck to your eyelashes. He looked at you, admiring you, awestruck at your beauty.

Once, the two of you got stuck in a hailstorm. It was bad, but eventually you found simple shelter under a canopy at a bus stop. He held you delicately, his arms wrapped around you. You snuggled into his chest, and he let his chin rest on your head. And with him, the once striking sound of hail turned into a calming, rhythmic tapping.

Heat hits your face abruptly.

At one point, you were baking a cake with Law. The kitchen was a mess, but you remember opening the oven door, the heat warming your face. It smelled amazing, and you pulled it out to frost it. After that, Law and you ended up with frosting all over your faces, and you laughed at one another, having to clean each other up.

You feel sudden pain throughout your entire body, and your grip at Law's hand tightens. Briefly, you feel his thumb rub over your hand, a reassuring gesture.

It felt like forever ago when you'd fallen off the roof. Law had blamed himself, as he was there, too and didn't prevent it. You didn't black out immediately, so you felt the pain for a short while until you lost consciousness. Before that, you recall your boyfriend picking you up, careful not to harm you any more. It was painful, but it brought you joy to know someone was there for you.

The pain leaves you, and your grip loosens. And the brightness from the explosion turns to a pitch black before it transforms into a pure white.

"Law," you murmur. He stands across from you, uninjured. Most noticeably, he has feathery wings.

He smiles at you, and steps towards you, cupping his hand on your cheek. "(Y/N)." He kisses you gently. "I love you, then, now, and forever."

You feel tears pricking at your eyes. "I love you too, Law. And to hell with death doing us part."

He chuckles brings you into his chest, kissing the top of your head. "May nothing bring us apart even at the end of all things."


	12. Kid x Reader (2)

Bamse: Woah, this is really late.  
Kid: yeah. The requester probably forgot about it.  
Bamse: So, I had no inspiration for Kid, he's kind of a difficult character to write oneshots with for me, but I tried.  
Kid: Excuses, excuses.  
Bamse: ANYway, thanks everyone for 4k reads!  
Kid: yaayy. how exciting.  
Bamse: I swear Law is rubbing off on you.  
Kid: shaddup.  
Bamse: Welp, enjoy!

"Get down!" warns Kid, an enemy sneaking up behind you as your focus drains on the one in front of you. With an annoyed growl, you slip away and they both strike each other. You snicker at them, both on the floor and bleeding.

"Captain, they've brought reinforcements!" calls Killer, fending off the mass amounts of marines flooding onto the ship.

A growl from Kid. "Dammit. Can everyone hold up here?" Statements of confirmation ripple throughout the crew. "Good. You better." He approaches the edge of the ship, jumping onto the railing for a better view. Cannonballs launch towards the ship, to which he repels and sends flying back, double the speed.

Some missed, but most hit, resulting in the majority of the ships bursting into flames, sinking slowly into the sea. Cries for help rang out from the Marines as they desperately swam from the ships exploding left and right.

"Just get the girl!" a man with a staff commanded, slipping through the pirates towards you, knocking them out. Just as Kid prepared to attack him, he snatched you, rendering you helpless in his grasp. He used you as a shield as he once again weaved through the crew, various soldiers walking in his path. Eyes were glued on you as you squirmed, struggling to escape his clutch. His staff was stabbed into your thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Kid cursed, lunging for the man. He successfully took him down, but at that time you were already cuffed and then thrown on a Marine ship. The soldiers fled immediately, abandoning the ones stuck on the Kid Pirate's ship.

In a fit of rage, Kid growled at the escaping ship, knowing what he's going to do exceeds his limits. "Repel!" he shouted, and the ship flew up in the air, the metal of the ship repelling against the planet's gravity. His head pounded as he kept the boat in midair. You managed to hold onto the railing as Kid slowly tipped the boat upside down, focusing on the negative and positive magnetic pulls. He could feel his body grow weaker, but showed no signs of it.

He then dropped it halfway down, then stopped it again, flipped it right side up, and let it fall with a splash onto the water's surface. It's body rocked with the waves, up and down. Few Marines remained, and those that did were too shaken to do much of anything. Some were hurling into the water, others wouldn't even get up, still clinging onto the railing for dear life.

You yelled for help, hobbling to stand up as your thigh bled out, soaking your leg and ground with red. "Not so fast, girl, we can't fail this," a voice hisses, then a sharp pain to your head and the world fades away.

When you wake up, you were strapped down to a table. You struggled, but the straps wouldn't loosen. A man walked in, a smirk on his face.

"So, you're the infamous (Y/N)? I thought you'd be much more.. strong."

"Fuck you," you coughed out, hatred glistening in your eyes. You tried to suffocate him, but nothing happened.

With a laugh, he looks at you, mockingly. "Your little power won't work. That table is seastone." You couldn't find any strength in your throat to speak, so you silently snarled, your teeth showing, as if a wild animal. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it into your arm, letting some green liquid into your body.

And everything was once again dark.

But this time, when you awoke, you were in a different place. You lied in a comfortable bed, and a man with fiery hair sat next to it. When he noticed you were awake, he stood and leaned over you, concerned.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" You didn't answer, you were too confused. "Dammit woman what did they do to you? (Y/N)! Answer your captain! Answer me."

"Who.. Who are you?" Your meek voice choked out. "And how do you know my name?"

Fury and hurt shone brightly in his crimson eyes as he stroked your cheek with his knuckles, catching tears you didn't even notice slipped from your eyes.

As he spoke, you could here the insanity within his words. "Fine then. That's fine, that's fine. I'll just make you remember. And make those Marine bastards pay. And we'll be happy."


	13. Enel x Reader

Bamse: Wow, holy wowness. Okay, first off, thank you everyone who requested, I'm getting to writing them ASAP. (The next one will be out on 22 Sept. and is for Myukuru)  
Ace: And their gonna try to get them out every 2-5 days.  
Bamse: Yupp. And to everyone who volunteered for helping sometimes, you're in for it haha.. Seriously though, I might ask for help but if you're busy just say so, I'll totally understand. Thanks for the support everyone, it's super duper coolio and means a lot.  
Ace: That was really dorky, wow.  
Bamse: He says that like he's not a dork. Welp, here's the request from platinumillustrator, hope you enjoy!

[(S/N)=Sister's Name]

You turn around and cover your eyes, starting to count up as you here giggling and footsteps grow faint. At the number '30' you turn and wander into the forest environment, calling out. "I'm gonna find you!" When you can't seem to find your younger sister like you claim, worry courses through your veins.

"(S/N)!" Relief floods in when you see her blonde locks against the back of her light blue dress.

You trot over, but when you arrive, you see a familiar man. A gasp escapes your lips, and his attention is turned towards you. You rush over to your younger sister, checking for injuries and hugging her close, tears threatening to spill. "Please, lord Enel, have mercy," you whisper, shaking with fear as you shut your eyes tight.

A hand is placed on your shoulder, causing you to open your eyes and look up at the pale man, gulping. Anticipation and fear lingers in the air until he finally speaks.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Sit, please."

Fearful of the outcome should you disobey, you do so. The log you sit on next to your sister is uncomfortable, but you pay no mind to it.

"Did you not hear me? I shall not cast judgement upon you," comes his strong voice at your trembling figure. It soothes you little. A sigh from him. "I have taken pity on you, (Y/N)."

"How do you know my name?" your voice quivers.

With a click of his tongue, he replies as if you were an idiot. "I'm God."

You can feel shivers crawl down your spine and into the scars on either side of the vertebrae. "Of course," you stutter out. You didn't quite understand, but you could put enough pieces together to give you enough relief. He wasn't going to kill you and your sister, and that's enough. "But why have you taken pity on us?"

"You've become so desperate to get away from those Skypieans as to dare reside on God's island. Is that not enough reason to feel pity for such a little cute thing?" His voice is taunting and slightly accusing, but you keep your mouth shut about it. "Come," he demands, standing and turning, looking to the side and back waiting for you to do as he says.

Holding (S/N)'s smaller hand in yours, you nod and keep up behind him as he makes his way knowingly through the forest until you reach a clearing.

He motions for you to come closer. "It will take much too long to go normally. Hang on." He picks you up, to which you respond with a small squeal, and your smaller sister hugs onto your torso. Taking his advice, you wrap your arms around his neck, and afraid of what's to come, you shut your eyes.

You feel your body lurch forwards, your insides doing flips, then coming to a sudden halt.

"We're here." You slowly open your eyes as he lets you down. It takes you a moment to find your balance and clear vision before looking around. It's a large open space with walls surrounding it, and just a couch like throne surrounded by fancy curtains encasing it in the middle with a carpet leading up to it.

"Where exactly is 'here?'" you mumble, confused.

"Your new home."

(S/N) is excited, running around and giggling, a bright smile on her face. She jumps onto the couch throne, and you go to stop her, but Enel claps his hand on your shoulder. "It's fine."

You nod hesitantly, relaxing, slowly turning your gaze to him, and for the first time you really see him. He wears loose orange and black pants with some light blue fabric draped over either side, accompanied by a darker blue sash. He wears no shirt, exposing his muscular chest, a sight that makes your face warm up a little. His blonde hair is kept in a white bandana, and his long earlobes keep what looks to be ruby and gold earrings in them.

A smirk lines the God's lips as he catches you staring. "Can't keep your eyes off?" he teases with a cocky look.

With a flushed face, you turn away. "Sorry, your holiness," you apologize formally.

A slight frown from the blonde. "No need for such titles," he dismisses, accompanied by a wave of his hand.

With careful movements, you nod slowly, understanding. "Right," you say, keeping your voice in control.

His hand reaches for your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Now you're free from discrimination. Title, gold, a nice house- what do you want first? Anything you wish is yours."

"Happiness," you squeak out. "For (S/N), let her be happy," you request truthfully.

A smile tugs at Enel's lips, eventually taking over. "Of course, Angel."

And that was the start of something you'd never dreamed of knowing.

Two years later, you sit in Enel's lap, leaning against his chest. You feel his slow, calm breaths shifting your body up and down in rhythm. He wraps his arms around your waist, keeping you close as you two watch (S/N) play with clouds.

He leans down, his chin resting on your shoulder, planting a small kiss on your cheek before moving back towards your ear. "At last, my Goddess, we will soon travel to the Fairy Vearth," he murmurs, smiling against the side of your neck.

With a content hum, you reply softly, "Yes. And it'll be glorious." A soft sigh of pleasure escapes, a soft smile gracing your lips.

With a genuine smile, he states, "Together, we're already glorious. Fairy Vearth will be beautiful, but it would never compare to you nor our love."


	14. Franky x Hanahaki Reader

Sorry these are coming out so late :P But this is a long one! Also, I've been really busy with house renovations and writer's block lately so I haven't been writing too much for this book. But! Expect the rest of the requests soon! Thanks so much NdragonEyes for requesting! (also I like your profile picture)

You watch as the cyborg converse with the archaeologist, a grin on both of their faces. With your back against the white balusters, you let your head lean in between two of them. Blinded by the sun, you close your eyes and allow your mind to wander.

A sad smile traces your lips as haunting thoughts cross your mind. By each passing day, your state grows worse, and as much as Chopper tests and theorizes, he can't find a cure- nor a known state similar to yours. Countless hours were already spent researching, but the doctor learns nothing. Despite the constant failure, he refuses to give in.

"(Y/N)!" Chopper calls, his hooves tapping against the wooden boards as he rushes towards your resting figure.

Slowly, you open your eyes and look at the reindeer, squinting a little. With a raised eyebrow, you ask, "How's the best doctor in the world doing?"

Denying your compliment verbally, said doctor dances, obviously flattered with a giddy smile. "That doesn't make me happy! Not at all!" he giggles before shaking his head and returning his focus. "(Y/N), I think I've found something! Follow me!"

"Alright, let's go. Lead the way." You stand up and follow him into the doctor's office. Sitting down, you watch him grab an open book from the counter and set it in your lap.

"There are tons of cases in here that describe exactly what you've been having, but it has cures that we haven't tried yet! I bookmarked the possible pages," he informs.

You flip to a bookmarked page. "Hanahaki disease. A case where the patient suffers from unreciprocated love. This causes symptoms such as heartburn, major headaches, random nausea, and most noticeably they will eventually begin to cough up flowers.

"It will start with petals, then eventually bloom as time continues. Once the first petals have been coughed up, the patient usually has around 1-2 weeks to live before either choking to death on flowers or dying from the incurable toxins the type of flower releases.

"The known cures are these: the patient confesses and their love is returned, or surgery is performed to remove the infestive flowers. However, if the surgery this is done, the patient is said never to feel emotion again, due to the flowers containing all of their emotions. If the patient confesses and their love is not returned, the process will speed up and they will die in a matter of hours.

"Chopper, what is this?" You close the book and read the title for yourself. Tall Tale Sicknesses and Claimed Cures

"I know, (Y/N). But what if they're not tales? We've proved a lot of things aren't just stories! Remember Skypiea?"

With a grateful smile, you pat his head. "I know. Thank you very much, doc. I'll be sure to report any signs of flower petals."

Chopper nods curtly and insists you keep the book. "At least read them! You never know."

"All right, I will. I promise. Thanks as always for doing so great."

When you accepted the book, you did go through everything, and it seemed absurd. Yet, here you are flipping through the marked pages desperately, trying to swallow the painful rising feeling in your throat.

"Found it," you whisper. Dragging your finger down the page, you find the right section. "Cures: confesses and their love is returned, or surgery."

Keeping in mind where the mark is, you close the book and clutch it. A deep breath and a logical mind helps you make your way to the doctor's office where Chopper is most certainly working. You knock twice and the doctor calls you in.

"(Y/N)! Did something happen?"

Too ashamed to say it aloud, you hand him the book and show him the bookmark. "So I guess this one was real after all," you say, accompanied by a bitter laugh.

"(Y/N), who is it?" his small voice asks, reading through the information for a quick refresher. Your answer comes in incoherent mumbles. "Who?"

"Franky," you speak clearer, but no louder.

Chopper makes a face then shrugs. "I don't quite understand, but you should tell him. That's one of the cures," he recommends.

"If he likes me back. But he won't. Chopper, do the surgery, please."

The reindeer sighs. "I don't think you should get it done," he warns. "And we need to tell Luffy about this. He is our captain, and I don't think he'll want you to lose your feelings."

Looking away from him, you hum. "I know, but just give me some time." Another cough conjures in the back of your throat and you can't hold it back. Small, bright blue petals fly out and drift down slowly.

"Okay," he agrees. "I'll tell Luffy, and I'll give you five days. Is that enough?"

Although you don't believe it, you nod. "Yeah, that'll be enough. Thanks, Chopper. Love ya, and I'll check in tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. I'll see you later!" He waves his hoof goodbye as you leave, resting your hand on the doorframe and pause before heading to the deck.

Looking around, you see Sanji serving food to Robin and Nami and Luffy and Usopp messing around. Zoro is asleep, and Brook is playing music. You suspect Franky is probably in his workshop, and you thank god for that because you're not ready to even talk to him just yet. You've got five days, anyway. Why rush?

For dinner that night, Sanji brought your food to you.

"Chopper told us," he says, sitting next to you as you take a bite.

Surprised, you nearly choke and force yourself to swallow the food. "Everyone? Everything?" you gasp.

He shakes his head. "No. Just Luffy, Zoro, and me. So, the cyborg, huh?"

Nerves relieved a little, you sigh. "Yeah." You bite your lip before continuing. "You're probably good at this. How do I say something without uh... yelling it while dancing like a noodle?"

A small smile shapes along his lips before a small chuckle escapes them. "I know I'm a little out there, but I'm not that weird am I?"

You can't help but laugh lightly. "Kinda. But it's okay, that's just you. I'm just not someone who would be loud about it like that."

Sanji rubs his goatee, thinking. "If I were to be confessed by a beautiful lady such as yourself, I'd want it sweet and a little romantic. A dark room with candlelight and sincerity in the confession," he replies wistfully.

With a raised eyebrow, you respond, "I'll keep that in mind. But do you think Franky would want something like that?" You take a few more bites of the food as the blond brainstorms.

"I guess not," he admits. "Maybe something much more casual. Or completely out there with some huge confession. It's hard to tell with him, sorry (Y/N)-chan."

You shake your head, finishing off the meal. "No, it's alright. Thanks for the help, anyway."

"I'll take your plate," he offers, and you hand him the dish and utensil. "Are you going to stay in here the rest of the night?"

You begin answering 'yes,' but you cough and can't stop, and more brightly coloured petals slip through your lips.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Sanji rushes to you and rests a hand on your back as you gain control and breathe unsteadily.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks, Sanji." Your voice is scratchy- it always is afterwards.

"Are you sure?" he questions, looking at you dubiously.

With a weak laugh, you confirm, "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry, and thanks for the food, Sanji. It was amazing as always."

"Alright, then. Thank you, (Y/N)-chan. Have a good night, and don't be nervous to come and talk to me."

"You too, and thanks. I owe you."

He scoffs. "You owe me nothing. Night." He exits and leaves you alone, and you go to pick up the petals on the ground.

Holding the soft ovals forced a heaviness in your chest and uneasiness to well in the pit of your stomach. You can't deny you needed to confess as soon as possible, but the swelling of your anxiety contradicts the need far too much.

You lay in bed, and eventually your thoughts lull you to sleep. Not a very deep one, though. You stay aware of everything that's happening outside of your slumber. You can hear the footsteps and the chatter and laughter of the crew.

It stays a light sleep until morning rolls around and you can't stand doing nothing anymore. The deck is empty, but a soft tune plays from the kitchen. Curious, you enter the room.

Brook plays his violin as Sanji flips through a book of recipes.

"Good morning, (Y/N)-san. You're up early," Brook greets.

You crack a half smile. "Yeah, couldn't sleep too well. Are you guys always up so early?"

"I enjoy as much company as I can get," replies the skeleton.

"Yeah. I like to check stock and go through recipes," Sanji explains. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"That makes sense. And yes, Sanji, that would be nice. Thank you."

At your response, the blond marks his spot and grabs a cup and fills it up. He hands you the water glass and you take it gratefully.

"(Y/N)-chan, I'm don't mean to pressure you or anything, but perhaps it might be a wise idea to inform Brook of your situation," suggests Sanji. "He is the oldest of the crew and might have an idea or two of how you should go about fixing it."

Brook tilts his head curiously. "I'm not going to judge you, (Y/N)-san. Feel free to tell me anything," he offers.

Thinking it through, you slowly nod. "Alright."

"Are you pregnant?" he asks suddenly.

You almost choke on your water, and as you cough out the water some vibrant petals float out as well. You shake your head vigorously. "No, no no no," you deny a little too fast. "I'm not."

"Just putting it out there. I'm guessing it has something to do with that?"

Understanding, you nod. "It's fine, and yes it does. You see..."

After the summarized explanation, Brook hums. "Perhaps you should just tell him. Nothing too fancy or extravagant. It may be best just to straight up say it."

"I've been thinking about that, too. I'm just really nervous."

Sanji speaks up. "(Y/N)-chan, we're a crew. None of us will think any differently of you if you just say something," he comforts.

With a soft smile, you thank him. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just a little anxious is all."

"Understandable, but it is best you say something as soon as you can manage," Brook states.

"I know," you look down, "I'm going to head back to my room to see if I can catch an hour or two more of sleep. Thanks for the chat." You set the empty cup on the table, and with a forced smile, you head out to your room to lay in bed.

Throughout the hours, you cough more and more, sometimes going minutes straight in coughing fits trying to catch your breath. During these hours, you hear the crew waking, one by one.

You presume it to be around 9:30 when the gang starts breakfast. Silently, you thank the heavens you wouldn't have to go out just yet. Just like the previous night, Sanji brings in a plate of perfectly prepared food along with a glass of water. You sit up and take the meal gratefully.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" he guesses, nudging his head towards a bin filled to the brim with flowers. "You've been coughing all morning."

With a sigh, you nod. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed by your legs.

"You'll have to face everyone sooner or later, (Y/N)-chan. It would be best to do it sooner rather than holding off. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah. I know, I just feel," you try to put the feelings into words, but the closest you get is, "almost like ashamed."

A hand clasps your shoulder, and Sanji looks at you, and you never noticed how blue his eyes were until now, with it glimmering at you with a soft, caring shine.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. As a crew, we do things together, but right now you're fighting alone, and fighting something none of us can directly help with. You're really, really strong, (Y/N)-chan. Don't feel ashamed for one little thing, alright?"

A warmth rushes to your (E/C) orbs and you nod, and hug him tightly. He returns the favour and rubs your back gently. "Thanks, Sanji. I really needed that," you sniffle.

"Sure." He lets you go, and you manage a small smile of appreciation. "When you're done with your food, leave it on the nightstand. I'll get it later, but you might want to get a little more sleep."

"Thanks again, Sanji. I owe you one."

The blond shakes his head. "You don't owe me anything," he dismisses as he stands. "And by the way, if you need privacy or anything, Franky is working on a really big project. He's pulling an all nighter for the next few nights to get it finished as quickly as he can. 4:00-7:00 is your best bet of privacy," he informs, exiting the room. "Good luck, (Y/N)-chan."

"4:00-7:00, huh? Alright, then," you mutter to yourself.

A day passes, then two, then three- all the same. You stay in your room, Sanji brings you meals, and you get little sleep. And as time continues, the petals come in larger masses until finally the flowers themselves follow, accompanied by bright spatters of red.

Occasionally, Brook would come in and play some cheery music, a gesture you appreciated considering how lonely and boring it got. Usually, Chopper was with the skeleton to check on you and sometimes scold you.

"I don't get it," he said one time. "Why don't you just say something?" He was upset, and he didn't want your state to falter anymore.

Thinking of how to explain it, a light bulb flickers on. "Remember that pretty reindeer at Zou?" you question, and his smile and dance said enough. "Would you ever tell her how you felt?"

Stopping his dance, Chopper hums in thought. "No, I don't want her to reject me!" he cried out suddenly before an, "Ohhh," of understanding. "But it wouldn't be life threatening if I didn't confess," he points out.

You've pushed aside the possibility of death before, but since he reminded you of that you haven't gotten the morbid thoughts away from your mind. The fifth day was yesterday, and you lie awake watching the small hours of the morning tick by. You glance at the clock. It reads: 5:37 and your legs feel a pushing to get up. An urge to go do what needs to be done.

"Alright, (Y/N), you got this," you pep talk yourself, getting pumped up. "Alright, just a few simple words," you assure yourself and quietly tiptoe towards Franky's workshop.

You open the door, and you let out a slight sigh at the lack of squeaking of hinges. "Hey, Franky?" you alert the cyborg, and he turns around and lifts his goggles from his eyes.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing up? It's super late!" he half yells, keeping mind of the sleeping Strawhats.

And suddenly, like magic, the simple words fall away from your mind and you gulp, frozen. "Uh, you know just uh," you stutter, words tumbling and slipping over themselves. "You know, just. Early morning walks, couldn't sleep that well?"

He puts his tools down and sits on a couch and waves his hand for you to join him. "Yeah, you haven't been so super lately?" he says, grabbing a cola from his own torso.

You shake your head. "It's just a little bug," you lie. "I'm not some superhuman like you guys," you joke.

"That's super! I thought it was some flower disease."

Inside, you panic and you're sure he could tell by the sudden inconsistency of your breaths. "Nah. What's a flower disease anyway?" you laugh nervously.

His large hands grip your shoulders and turn you so you face him. "(Y/N), don't lie. Sanji told me."

"That fu-"

"(Y/N), it's okay, really. I understand," he interrupts your cursing.

"cking bastard," you continue. "Look, I didn't mean to make anything weird or awkward. I can get the surgery and it'll be normal again."

Growing a little impatient, Franky growls, "No, you're not getting the surgery!"

"Why? Do you want me to die? I know, it's not something you feel back, but-"

He stops your words and smashes his lips against yours in a desperate manner. You're too shocked to respond, and your brain doesn't work for a minute before you return the kiss, and any trace of nervousness or fear dissipates. Your lips move together in a needy and loving dance, but eventually you pull away for air.

"Aow! I've been wanting to do that for so long," he says as you pant.

With an airy laugh, you nod. "Me too. I-" you pause and bite your lip, "I love you, Franky," you breathe.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

You furrow your eyebrows as a lifting feeling in your chest swells, and suddenly a bright light shines from your chest, and it grows and grows until it fills the whole room, and with a flash it's gone- disappeared as abruptly as it came. In place is an abundance of flower petals- blue, red, pink, yellow. A beautiful shower of bright colours raining down slowly.

As they drift down, and a smile is plastered on your face. Franky brings you in for another kiss, this one softer than the last.

What an odd sight- a young, beautiful lady with a cyborg pervert, and flowers and petals littered everywhere. And you love it. You love the colours splattered across the room- you love the perfect moment you've been waiting for and how special it is.

And god, you love Franky. His childish ways and his fun and loud spirit, and his calmer and serious side when it's needed. His lips moving against yours just right, like a symphony in perfect harmony.

When you pull away, he rests his forehead on yours and he gives a lopsided smile. "You know, now that I've got you, I'm never letting go."

"Good, because I'm not either."


	15. Mihawk x Reader

Thanks for requesting Choi_SangRa! Hope you like it- it's kinda short. Crocodile's next!

At first, living in the castle was fun and interesting. You'd wander the corridors and explore the rooms in the beginning, and Mihawk was always there if you wanted to talk or just be around someone else. And eventually, it led to love. A perfect, sweet, true love.

Yet there you were, fighting with the same man you were sure you'd never stop loving.

"I'm sorry if it's too much to ask to at least spend time with me! Talk to me!"

"I'm talking to you right now, am I not?" he countered, bored.

Frustrated, you growled. "You know that's not what I mean. I don't know what happened, but it's like you don't even care about me anymore."

"Ever think maybe that's because I don't?" he raises his voice slightly.

It left you shocked, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. You pressed your lips together and looked away before responding. "Then maybe I should just leave," you say, voice shaky.

"Then leave. Stay away from me."

Betrayal struck you like spears, leaving you to bleed and suffer. Rage and mistrust coursed through your veins and shame infected your nerves. You tried to force back tears, tried to keep strong, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Tears slipped from your (E/C) gems, and the faintest hint of regret flashed in the amber eyes of the male before disappearing into the carelessness they seemed to hold so often.

You didn't even bother trying to respond. You don't want to hear your own broken voice, and you didn't want him to feel any sense of pride from your pain. Instead, you just stare with shattered eyes before turning and pausing before walking out as confidently as you could manage. Not even twenty paces out the door, your legs gave out and you crumpled to your knees, planting your face in your hands.

Rocks and rough dirt poked at your legs as you wept, salty drops trickling down. As time dripped past, you slowly regained composure and stood, brushing off your shins and knees before wiping your eyes once more. It took everything from you not to look back, to go rushing back in apologising and begging for what you had before. But you stayed strong as you made your way through the forest to the shoreline.

A small breeze accompanied by the soft scent of the salty ocean made a peaceful scene. You felt calm, and you let the soft wind tousle your soft hair. Slowly, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself a moment before opening them with a soft sigh. You paused and thought about what's happened.

Bits of memories drift in.

Mihawk's arms were wrapped around you in a loving embrace, and you returned the hug. You softly swayed to nonexistent music. He planted a soft kiss on your forehead, and you smiled up at him and hummed contently. 

He carried you to his couch when you'd been injured, worried you may cause more damage by walking. Carefully, he tended to the injury and kissed your cheek afterwards, rubbing your shoulders. You'd scraped your knee. 

Exhausted one day, Mihawk came home and went straight to bed. When he woke up, he found you feeling slightly ignored. He held you tightly and kissed you on your neck. When you explained, he prepared an expensive dinner in return.

The good memories only forced the bad ones too.

Growing apart happened all too abruptly.

The first appearance of drifting away was when he started talking to you less. You were rambling on a little, thinking about a trip you could take with him somewhere. You wanted to do something special with him out of the castle. When you brought up a couple possibilities, he looked at you with harsh eyes and interrupted. He told you coldly, "No."

Disappointment welled in your chest, but you respected him. "Alright," had been your simple reply, and you dropped the subject.

He started pulling away in every way. He stopped sharing things with you, and eventually he started to ignore you. Within the span of a month, he completely disregarded your existence. And after five months of bearing with it and hoping, you refused to be treated like that any longer.

A sense of freedom washed through you as you closed your eyes. "Transport: Amazon Lily."

Time slowly passed on the island of women. The people were kind there and accepting, and even more so after you explained what had happened. They taught you to fight and advance your haki skills. You made close friends and continued to grow closer with others. It was ideal: close friends, protection, an abundance of, food and water. Yet, something felt empty. Something was missing, and you couldn't avoid the feeling.

You'd tried everything. Drinking paused the feelings, only for them to rush back once you were sober. Distracting yourself with friends only made you realize more of what you were missing and made it hurt more. Sleeping only caused lovely dreams of all you were missing made you long for the one thing that would fill the gap. That or night terrors of all the pain materialized into frightening beings that worsened your state.

You couldn't escape, and you knew what you needed to do. But each time the thought crossed your mind, the same line that seemed burrowed into your soul repeated itself. "Stay away from me."

With a soft groan, you let your head lean against the wall. "Dammit, shut up, brain," you murmured to yourself.

"(Y/N)! Someone's here!" Marguerite chimed loudly, running up to you.

"Someone? What do you mean?"

Bouncing with excitement, she exclaims, "Someone! They're coming on some kind of... throne ship," she tried to explain.

The image of Mihawk's ship flashed in your mind, but you quickly discarded the thought. "Huh. Can you describe it any better?"

"Here, I'll just show you. C'mon!" She grabbed your wrist and pulled you along to the shore where others stood, watching, and a few rushed back to report. "See? It's like a throne thing but it has a sail and it floats!"

You recognised it immediately. "Mihawk," you muttered.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing," you dismissed. "I was just... wondering how he got through the calm belt is all," you excused.

As if on queue, monstrous sea kings broke the surface of the water and opened their jaws, ready to snap them closed again on prey.

The person rose and reached behind him, unsheathing a sword from his back. It's blade was black and giant, but in comparison to the size of the sea kings, it didn't even compete. But he made it. With a swift swing of his sword, the attack flew so powerfully it sliced the monsters cleanly with ease, and you could even feel the air nip at your skin from the slash.

"Powerful," is all Marguerite managed.

You hummed in agreement. As the small ship neared, anxiety welled in your chest and stomach and you started backing away.

"Where are you going?"

With one whispered word, you took off: "Away."

You sat in the corner of an abandoned house in the forest, a wall away from the door. You stared into the darkness of the room, trapped with your thoughts.

You heard the door wail on its hinges as a thin strip of light disrupted the darkness. A few taps of boots against the wooden floor, then another creak before a soft click. More footsteps, then silence.

Finally, a low voice, regret lurking in each word. "(Y/N). Please talk to me." You stayed quiet. He leaned his back against the wall before sliding down next to you. "Then just listen. I'm sorry. I know I was in the wrong. I started remembering everything that's happened. I've lost a lot of people before. I started thinking things I know would never be true. I started thinking you were a bad person. So I tried to stop loving you.

"When I sent you away, I thought I would end up doing us both good. I'm sure you've found some happiness here, but I can't stand being away from you and I know you could be much happier. I was fine at first, but I realised that I need you. When I was ignoring you, I at least still had your presence. But even then I was barely hanging on.

"So, I swallow my pride for you. (Y/N). I need you, please come back." He paused for a moment. "I'm begging you."

You choked back tears, and let out a small whimper, "I can't."

Mihawk was not expecting that. He thought of what to say before coming to a quick realisation. "You need me, too. You can't run from this forever, (Y/N). It's eating you up inside, isn't it? You thought you'd be fine, but you really aren't, are you? You can't escape from the problem and the solution when they're one in the same. You know this, but you're scared. Of getting hurt."

Your eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's the same way I feel."

Minutes of thoughtful silence trickled by.

"Thanks," you muttered, embarrassed. "I didn't think how you might've felt."

With a fluid motion, he removed his hat and places it on your head, tipping it so you couldn't see. Before you could do much, he took your lips in his. He lightly caressed your cheek with his thumb and wrapped his free arm around your waist.

It took you a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Sparks lit up in your chest and a gap was filled as you moved your lips in sync with his. Everything seemed to fall into place.

He pulled away much quicker than you'd have liked, but your lungs thanked you. Mihawk cupped your cheek and flicked the rim of the hat. Golden orbs shone with love for the first time in a long while, and a part of you squealed of happiness inside.

Truthfully, he promised to you, "I'm not letting you go, mon amour."


End file.
